


Jimmy on Wheels

by MissyPA



Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby y Ellen son buenos padres, Castiel y Dean son buenos padres, Claire es hija de Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jessica Moore Lives, M/M, Mary y John son buenos padres, Sam y Jessica son buenos padres, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amor de hermanos, infancia feliz
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: El amor de un padre lo puede todo. El amor de dos padres, lo puede Aún Más!!!Castiel y Dean están casados hace casi una década, pero se conocen desde niños. Se enamoraron y están juntos desde la adolescencia. Esta es la historia de su familia...la que formaron con sacrificio y amor, a pesar de los prejuicios, el egoísmo de la gente, los malos momentos; han crecido y madurado juntos como familia.Tienen dos niños(por ahora), tan similares pero a la vez diferentes a ellos mismos.Jimmy es su hijo menor: un niño inquieto, inteligente, dulce y optimista, pero se encuentra en peligro. Aquí cuento como un atraviesan una crisis La familia Novak-Winchester, mientras tratan que todo lo que han logrado no se desmorone a su alrededor.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Jimmy en Peligro

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy on Wheels significa "Jimmy sobre Ruedas" ya sabrán por qué.
> 
> Quería expresar el amor que podría (o debería para mí) tener un padre hacia sus hijos, sin importar nada. Tuve la suerte de tener un gran padre al cual recordaré con amor toda mi vida y al cual extraño cada día que pasa.  
> Algunos diálogos, hechos y cosas están inspirados en cosas que yo misma viví, con mis sobrinos o familiares; otras salen sólo de mi imaginación.
> 
> Querido lector:  
> Si en cualquier momento sientes que esto se pone aburrido, estúpido o no lo que sea, eres libre de comentar. Pero se bueno, soy una persona como tu. Gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero que te quedes conmigo hasta el final!
> 
> Missy :)

_ Cas, puedo hablar contigo?_  
_ Si, seguro._ contestó Castiel sin dejar de ver la pantalla de la laptop frente a él.  
Aunque tuviera un escritorio y silla ergonómica a modo de oficina y espacio multiusos en la biblioteca; el prefería traer su laptop y supervisar de cerca a Jimmy mientras hacia su tarea en la mesa de la cocina; las últimas semanas sus notas habían comenzado a bajar y ambos padres estaban preocupados.  
_ A solas._ aclaró Dean mientras le clavaba la mirada a su esposo, el asunto seria serio.  
_ Ah. Jimmy ve a jugar afuera con tu hermano._ le pidió Cas al niño.  
_ Pero papi, todavía no terminé._  
_ Terminas luego, ve ahora por favor._  
_ Pero si no resuelvo esto ya…_  
_¡Ve con tu hermano, ahora mismo!_ exclamó Dean, sin darse cuenta el sobresalto de terror que indujo en el niño, que sin decir nada abrió los ojos aterrorizado y salió de allí rápidamente.  
_ No tenías por qué gritarle así._ comentó Cas.  
_ Después hablaré con el._ dijo tajante._ Ahora es contigo con quien quiero hablar._

***** ***** *****

_ Esta mañana estaba bajando la mercancía para el bar, tuve que usar la tarjeta de nuestra cuenta; porque las otras dos estaban sobregiradas. Por si fuera poco recibí varias llamadas del banco…vas a decirme qué diablos estás haciendo con nuestro dinero?_ dijo Dean en tono molesto pero bastante tranquilo, cruzándose de brazos y aún de pie.  
_ Siéntate por favor, Dean. Te lo explicaré._  
_ Prefiero quedarme de pie. Escucha: ignoré todas las llamadas del banco, de las compañías de crédito por semanas hasta ahora; estaba esperando tu explicación: ¿vas a decirme o no qué es lo que estás haciendo con nuestro dinero de una vez por todas?_ trataba de mantener la voz calmada pero estaba a punto de explotar.  
_ No es nada malo, lo prometo, pero…no puedo decírtelo aún._ dijo Castiel, dudando, esperanzado en que su esposo confiara en el.  
_ ¿Cuál es el “gran secreto”, Cas? tu compañía está perdiendo dinero? ¿Hiciste algún negocio que no salió bien? o es algo más que me incluye y no eres capaz de decirme?_ su tono cambio esta vez, a uno más agresivo.  
_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ preguntó Cas, algo confundido con el ceño fruncido.  
_ Eso mismo: las tarjetas están sobregiradas; nuestra principal cuenta Cas, es mancomunada…creíste que nunca me enteraría o qué?_  
_ El dinero es de los dos y…_ dijo de manera defensiva, Castiel. _ ¡Exacto!_ interrumpió, Dean._ Si hiciste un negocio, compraste acciones, invertiste en algo, me gustaría en verdad saber qué diablos es._  
_ Cálmate por favor._  
_ ¿Calmarme? ¡Estoy calmado; lo estuve por semanas y quiero saber qué es!_  
_ Dean._ dijo Cas y puso dos dedos en el puente de su nariz para serenarse. _ Si esto es por el dinero…_  
_ ¡Diablos, Cas! Esto ya no se trata del estúpido y maldito dinero, okey?! Hace como seis meses cuando te pregunté si querías tener otro hijo, recuerdo claramente que dijiste: “No, Dean. Ya no tenemos dinero y quiero que los chicos vayan a buenas universidades por que no sé si podemos confiarnos de que sean becados, como lo fui yo”._ lo citó exagerando el tono de su voz.  
_ Entonces sí se trata de dinero._  
_ ¡Es más que eso y lo sabés!_  
_ No. No lo sé. Porque la última vez que chequeé: utilizamos más de la mitad de mi herencia para la madre sustituta, el proceso legal y todos los procedimientos. Y antes de eso cuando quisiste dedicarte al 100% al bar, te apoyé: moral y económicamente; así que no. No lo sé; si se trata de algo más que dinero._ argumentó Cas enojado poniéndose de pie.  
_ ¡Ah, por fin te muestras como eres en realidad! debí darme cuenta antes qué era lo más importante para ti!_  
_ ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!_ dijo gesticulando Cas, confundido. Su angustia empezaba a surgir desde la base de su estómago.  
_ Siempre fuimos diferentes tú y yo…_ dijo el mirando a sus pies, desanimado.  
_ Dean?_  
_ ¿Te casaste conmigo por tener una especie de “esposo trofeo”? Para siempre tener a alguien que te haga sentir superior y más inteligente, ¿es eso?_  
_ Eso que estás diciendo es horrible._ dijo Cas visiblemente abatido.  
_ ¿Lo es, Cas? Ya te sientes demasiado superior, inteligente y entonces te buscaste a alguien más? ¿Ya lo encontraste? ¿Vas a mudarte sin decirme nada?_  
_ No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí._ dijo en tono desilusionado. Sus miradas se encontraron.  
_ ¡¡¡¿Entonces dime qué demonios está pasando contigo?!!!_  
_ No puedo hablar contigo así._  
_ Con un demonio, háblame!!!_ le gritó Dean_ ¡¿A qué le tienes miedo?!_ vociferó con los brazos en el aire.  
_ ¿Papi?_ preguntó en voz tímida Jimmy en medio de la entrada de la cocina, sus ojos estaban vidriosos.  
_ ¡Jimmy ahora no! ¡Ve con tu hermano!_ le gritó Dean.  
_ Pero yo…_  
_ ¡Dije: ahora NO! ¿Qué, no me escuchaste?!!!_  
_ ¡Dean!_ reclamó Cas y trató de ir tras de su hijo cuando lo vió correr hacia la entrada, pero Dean lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.  
_ ¡No tenías por qué gritarle! Una cosa es que te molestes conmigo e insinúes lo que sea que quieras…otra muy diferente es desquitarte con un niño._ dijo e hizo un movimiento brusco para que Dean le soltara el brazo, demostrando su enfado.  
_ No terminamos de hablar._ dijo Dean ignorando lo último.  
_ ¡Ni siquiera comenzamos a hacerlo!_ exclamó exasperado Cas.  
_ Sólo quiero saber que está pasando; ¿qué es lo que me ocultas?_  
_ ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_  
_ Creo que quedo más que claro ya…si vas a pedirme el divorcio hazlo ahora, no después de mudarte._ comentó tajante, Dean; su esposo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
_ Eso…eso es lo qué crees que estoy tramando?_  
_ Entonces, ¿qué?_ preguntó confundido, Dean.  
_ Crees…crees qué voy a mudarme e iniciaré una nueva vida sin ti?...Dean…No será que esto que te está molestando es en verdad algo que tú mismo estas proyectando en mí?_ dijo Castiel con tristeza y desilusión en su semblante.  
_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_  
_ quiero decir: si no eres tú el que quiere el divorcio, Dean?.. ¿Quieres el divorcio?_ preguntó Cas, mirándolo fijo.  
“Por favor…por favor dime que NO”, pensó para sí mismo.  
El aire hizo irrespirable por segundos, que parecieron interminables; ambos se miraban como midiéndose en una batalla…quién daría el paso definitivo? Ninguno quería hacerlo.  
De pronto en la puerta de entrada la voz de una niña gritando desesperada, rompió el silencio:  
_Tío DEAN, tío CAS! TÍOS, DONDE ESTÁN?!!!_  
No tuvieron la oportunidad de contestarle. _ ¡¡¡ES JIMMY, NECESITAMOS AYUDA!!!_ gritó en la entrada de la cocina y salió de nuevo de la casa, ambos padres la siguieron sin esperar que ella les diga nada más.

*************** ***** ***************

Minutos antes:

Jimmy fue hasta la puerta del frente y salió, su hermano estaba en el garaje abierto armando una especie de robot-auto con partes desiguales.

_ ¿Están peleando otra vez?_ le preguntó al pequeño cuando lo vio llegar, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  
_ Creo que sí._ contestó el niño viendo el suelo._ ¿Qué haces?_  
_ Trato de armar un hombre-auto, ¿me ayudas?_  
_ Bueno._ contestó el pequeño, que usualmente estaría entusiasmado pero que sus padres pelearan tanto por cualquier cosa, lo tenía muy inquieto y no podía concentrarse en nada: por eso estaba fallando en la escuela últimamente.  
Johnny no conseguía hacer encajar dos piezas en su robot.  
_ ¡Argh! ¡Esto es una porquería!_ exclamó y soltó el hombrecito a medio armar; su hermanito se acercó y observó detenidamente.  
_ ¿Y si le ponemos esto aquí y le cambias los brazos por esto?_ sugirió indicando cada pieza.  
_ Podría ser, pero no tengo nada para sostenerlo…que sea tan chiquito y quepa en medio._  
_ Y si desarmo mi tren o mis hot wheels? tengo mi navaja de entrenamiento._ ofreció._ Algunos tornillos podrían servir._  
_ Sí, ve a traerlos!_ dijo sonriendo su hermano mayor; el chiquillo asintió y contento entró por la puerta del garaje, llegando a la cocina sin embargo allí vio a sus padres discutir; Dean le gritaba a Cas y sus movimientos eran agresivos. El no pudo evitar tratar de intervenir, cuando su Papá Dean le gritó que se fuera de allí. Huyó despavorido otra vez al garaje.  
Su hermano mayor estaba allí como escuchando toda la escena, el pequeño tomó su casco y se lo abrochó, se montó en su bicicleta y marchó. Johnny corrió detrás de el pero se quedó a la mitad de camino, le gritaba de que no tenía permitido salir a solas, que la bici tenía una rueda desinflada…pero su hermanito no lo escuchó: vió como se detuvo en una esquina a chequear dicha rueda, pero en cuanto levantó la vista dos automóviles pasaron al ras una del otro y el segundo vehículo hizo un giro inesperado dándole un coletazo al pequeño parado cerca de la acera; en un momento Jimmy estaba ahí parado y de repente: ya no.

***** ***** *****

Johnny corrió desesperado, el conductor del auto no se detuvo a verificar con qué había colapsado; cuando llegó casi hasta donde estaba su hermano, lo vió tendido boca arriba, los ojos cerrados con sangre en casi toda su cara y costado…estaba pálido, parecía muerto.

Johnny comenzó a hiperventilar, todo su cuerpo le temblaba pero estaba congelado allí de pie; una mujer mayor de color se acercó a su hermanito le tomó el pulso y le dijo a el que fuera por ayuda, su prima y Alex aparecieron por un segundo y volvieron a desaparecer; la mujer gritaba por ayuda y comenzó a hablar por el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía en su mano. Otras personas aparecieron a su alrededor, Johnny era incapaz de moverse un centímetro, estaba petrificado allí, respirando cada vez más rápido. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta.  
Vió a su padre Cas pasar junto a el y se inclinó donde yacía tendido su hermano pequeño; el sintió una mano en su hombro que lo giraba y otra que cubría sus ojos: era su padre Dean; en un intento fútil trató de que dejara de ver lo que estaba pasando, llevándolo contra su pecho para tranquilizarlo y que pudiera respirar normalmente. Johnny casi no podía ver nada, pero el bullicio del gentío le hizo adivinar que la ayuda estaba en camino; escuchó las sirenas cerca y de repente sólo quedó una enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo y la bicicleta maltrecha de su hermano allí, la multitud se dispersó.  
Dean tomó a la mano al niño y lo llevó al garaje, le entregó las llaves de la casa a su prima y le dijo que les avise a sus padres. Abrió la puerta de atrás del Impala y le indicó a Johnny que subiera y se abrochara el cinturón. Se puso al frente y condujo al hospital.  
Esta vez: todo pasaba alrededor de ellos, rápidamente. El tráfico se congestionó un poco en el camino. Su padre frente al volante no hablaba, miraba hacia el frente, ocasionalmente a los costados y pasaba el dorso de su mano por los ojos repetidamente, Johnny se preguntaba si estaba llorando, nunca lo había visto llorar. No recordaba que ninguno de sus dos padres llorara, no realmente; no de pena. Los vió conmovidos y al borde de las lágrimas…pero ahora era diferente: y también quería llorar…pero sentía un nudo terrible en la garganta que hasta le impedía pasar el aire correctamente todavía, era todo como un mal sueño.

*************** ***** ***************

Pasaron la estación de enfermeras de la entrada, llegaron hasta el tercer piso donde estaban atendiendo al niño; había pocas personas en ese piso, la mayoría era personal médico que iba y venía. Dean vislumbró a Cas parado al final del pasillo, solo y sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, al acercarse más pudo ver que la camiseta de Jimmy: hecha harapos y semi-ensangrentada.  
Cas se sentó en las butacas sin darse cuenta que su hijo mayor y su esposo llegaban hasta el. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Dean puso una mano en su hombro, se sentó junto a el en silencio y Johnny hizo lo mismo. Al cabo de un rato mirando la camiseta entre sus manos, dijo:

_ Está en cirugía…tiene múltiples laceraciones, algunos huesos rotos…perdió mucha sangre…no sé qué más…es lo que dijeron los médicos._ dijo con voz entrecortada, con angustia en su cara.  
Dean lo miraba pero el seguía como catatónico viendo la camiseta, así que deslizó su mano entre una de las palmas de Cas y le dió un apretón.  
_ Esta grave, esta muy mal._ explicó mirando con desesperanza a su esposo. Y dejó que le siga tomando la mano; el sin dejar de hacerlo, se volteó hacia su hijo:

_ ¿Tienes hambre? Ya se nos pasó la hora de la merienda._ preguntó. El niño negó con la cabeza. _Bueno, entonces ¿quiéres beber algo?_ el niño volvió a negarse sin decir nada, Dean pasó una mano por sus cabellos y le sonrió amargamente, el pobrecito seguía impactado por todo lo sucedido. Hizo un movimiento y sacó dinero de la billetera. _ ¿Qué tal si nos traes algo para beber a tu padre y a mí? Creo que vi unas máquinas expendedoras cerca del ascensor…ve y no te tardes._ dijo ofreciendo el dinero al chico que miró entre ellos preocupado, pero Cas asintió como asegurándole que todo estaría bien.  
_Ve._ le dijo. _Compra algo para ti también, lo que quieras._ agregó entregándole algunos billetes más. El niño asintió, tomó el dinero y dobló al final del pasillo.  
Dean sosteniendo la mano de Cas nuevamente, quiso hablarle pero el se le adelantó:

_ Conseguí un distribuidor._ dijo en voz calmada.  
_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó Dean confundido.  
_ Conseguí un distribuidor, en realidad dos._ repitió lo primero._ Cuando hace…uno o dos? años…dijiste que te gustaría destilar tu propia cerveza, formar una marca y comenzar a venderla en el bar y después al resto del país, si todo iba bien…pensé: “¡Es una gran idea!”, entonces compré la pequeña fábrica que está en la finca cerca del bar. La estuve remodelando…todavía le falta arreglos. Hace dos semanas mandé a Bobby y Ellen a Atlanta para que verificaran unos posibles distribuidores y otros más cerca; quería darte una sorpresa…iba a decírtelo en un par de días, pensé que estaba cubriendo mejor los gastos, pero aparentemente no. Así que: sorpresa._ relató Castiel sin entusiasmo e hizo una mueca casi sonriente por un segundo.  
Dean pestañeó rápidamente tratando de asimilar lo que su esposo decía, fue tomado con la guardia baja; dándose cuenta de lo injusto e idiota que había sido con el. Era como si todas las paredes del edificio se derrumbaran en cascada a su alrededor.

_ Cas…yo-_ empezó pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera que salía de la sala de operaciones, quitándose el barbijo.  
_ ¿Quién es el padre del niño?_ preguntó la mujer.  
_ ¡Yo!_ contestaron ambos al unísono, poniéndose de pie. _ Ambos lo somos._ explicó Cas, indicándole con la mirada como ellos estaban tomados de las manos. La mujer sorpresivamente no los miró con desprecio, sólo asintió con profesionalismo y dijo:  
_ Bien. Necesitamos que uno o ambos donen sangre; si ninguno resultara compatible al menos podríamos intercambiar con el Banco de sangre._  
_ Yo iré primero, luego puedes ir tú._ dijo Cas a Dean, que asintió de acuerdo.  
_ ¿Tardarán mucho más allí adentro?_ preguntó Dean a la enfermera apuntando con el dedo.  
_ Tardarán lo que tengan que tardar._ contestó la mujer. Cuando el resopló molesto y viendo la cara de su esposo, ella agregó: _ Miren, yo también tengo hijos pequeños, comprendo su situación. Confíen en los médicos que lo están atendiendo, sé que es difícil pero tengan paciencia._ aseguró y volvió a entrar a la sala, después de decirle a Cas a donde dirigirse.  
Cas se quedó viendo las puertas dobles cerrarse detrás de la enfermera. Dean lo tomó por la nuca, lo obligó a darse la vuelta y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo; quería pedirle perdón, quería hacerle saber todo lo que lo amaba y lo mal que se sentía…inició un estúpido pleito y Jimmy pagó las consecuencias.  
Así abrazados los encontró Johnny, que llegó cargando tres latas de soda, dos sándwiches y una bolsa de papitas. Dean besó a Cas por debajo de su oído y se separó de su abrazo, sonriéndole a su hijo.  
_ No sabía si papi tenía hambre…así que traje todo esto. No sé cómo comprar café de la máquina._ explicó el niño.  
_ Está muy bien así hijo, hiciste bien._ contestó Dean.  
_Me voy, tengo que irme._ recordó Cas.  
_ ¿Dónde? ¡Voy contigo!_ apresuró Johnny a decir.  
_ Tranquilo, sólo iré a dar sangre y vuelvo._  
_Ve con el, Johnny. Yo esperaré aquí por si hay noticias._ le dijo Dean a su hijo.  
_ Okey y ¿no quieres algo de esto?_ le preguntó a su padre indicando lo que llevaba entre sus brazos.  
_ Sólo tomaré esta lata. Puedes quedarte con todo lo otro, además tu padre necesitará energías cuando termine allí. _ dijo Dean.  
Cas sonrió entre ellos dos; tomó la lata y un sándwich, mientras el y el niño iban hacia las escaleras y luego bajaron.

Allí Dean sentado en las butacas sólo en el pasillo, frente a la sala de operaciones tuvo la oportunidad de analizar su comportamiento con Cas: se culpó por no ser capaz de confiar en el. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por su inseguridad tanto? hacia años que no se enfadaba por celos así, pero últimamente discutían mucho, parecía que cada cosa que su esposo decía o hacia detonaba su enojo…hacia algunas semanas que no tenían intimidad debido a eso y sentía que se volvía loco, pero estaba siendo orgulloso y Cas cabeza dura como era, también. Además el pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa trabajando horas extra, eso era otro factor que lo inquietaba; pero ahora sabía de la razón: este hombre como un ángel que era, lo amaba tanto que de un comentario tonto que hizo en una ocasión, convirtió su idea en un sueño, en una realidad…otra vez; haciendo, seguramente miles de sacrificios en el camino.  
Sus hijos le temían o desconfiaban de él; se convirtió en el enemigo número uno sin darse cuenta. Se prometió a si mismo que pasara lo que pasara con el más pequeño, los compensaría, después de todo se los debía: a Cas y a los chicos.

Llegaron Sam, Jessica, Bobby, Ellen; Mary no llegaría sino hasta el día siguiente. La policía llegó y les tomó declaración, les indicaron que apresaron a los responsables: algo que tenía que ver con un robo seguido de persecución, algo muy raro en su vecindario, pero en realidad no les importaba en este instante; por lo menos hasta que Jimmy recobrará el conocimiento.  
Lo pasaron a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI), lo tenían conectado a montones de aparatos y no permitían que niños como Johnny pudieran entrar allí. Esa noche se turnaron Dean y Cas para velar por el pequeño, no podían estar allí más de dos personas; el resto los estuvo acompañando pero eventualmente cada uno debía volver a sus obligaciones. El bar no abriría esa noche pero al día siguiente Ellen y Bobby, aunque retirados, decidieron que ellos lo manejarían mientras tanto: el empleo de muchas personas dependían de ese lugar después de todo.  
Cas se tomaría un par de días, sorpresivamente su jefe, al cual Dean creía un idiota, no objetó en contra; el jueves se transformó en viernes y Cas no quería volver a la casa. Decidieron que lo mejor era que Johnny volviera con Sam a darse una ducha, dormir en su propia cama…el no entendía por qué no podía ver a su hermano, aunque todos los adultos allí se lo explicaron mil veces, pensaba que le ocultaban algo y eso lo angustiaba.  
El viernes por la tarde, Dean volvió a casa por fin, besó a su hijo y le explicó que Jimmy todavía no despertaba, pero que ellos estaban seguros que lo haría pronto. Por medio de Jessica (que gracias al cielo trabajaba en el hospital) mandó al celular de Cas que se le olvidó, comida, bebidas, abrigos y otras cosas más.

_ ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar, papá?_ preguntó el pequeño John, sentado en el sofá, junto a su padre.  
_ No hay mucho que hacer, hijo…pero podrías rezarle a Dios; yo sé que a ti si te escucharía._ contestó Dean, con sinceridad.  
_ El tío Sam y el tío Bobby dijeron algo así, también._ hizo una pausa y tomó aire._ Pero…no sé rezar, ¿cómo hago eso?_ preguntó preocupado.  
_ Hay muchos rezos, pero el mensaje es lo que importa…sólo háblale a Dios como si hablases con un buen amigo, como si hablases con algún familiar querido…a él no le importará, siempre que seas honesto en tus palabras._  
_Está bien._ dijo el chiquillo.  
_ Ve a lavarte las manos; la cena estará lista en seguida._ le pidió, el chico asistió y subió por las escaleras.

Cas no respondía al teléfono, aunque si a los mensajes; pero era distante y frío en sus respuestas, Dean sabía que lo merecía.


	2. Sólo un Hermano. Un hermano solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo mejorará, se los prometo.

_ Querido Dios…hola, ¿estás ahí? Soy yo: John Robert Jr., pero todos me conocen como Johnny; ¿sabes quién soy? Sé que conoces a mi abuelito John Winchester, que está contigo: era un señor alto con el cabello casi negro y algunas canas…se parecía bastante a mi papá. Yo no lo recuerdo mucho porque cuando el se fue al cielo yo era pequeño, pero me dijeron que cuando era un bebé y me pusieron en sus brazos por primera vez, el me miró y lloró lagrimas felices, seguramente ya sabes de quien te hablo: el te dirá todo de nosotros.  
Dios…te hablo porque sé que sólo tú puedes ayudarme; sé que casi siempre te pido favores: por mis exámenes en la escuela, que me vaya bien en mis juegos de beisbol y fútbol. Pero hoy quiero pedirte algo más importante que todas esas cosas juntas, verás:  
Tengo un hermanito, el se llama James Dean…como el actor de esas películas antiguas? el tiene seis años desde noviembre, tiene cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, es el más inteligente de su clase, hace los mismos deportes que yo y le gustan las ciencias, las matemáticas y la literatura; su biblioteca es tres veces más grande que la mía, sabe leer un poco pero todavía está aprendiendo algunas letras, creo. Le gusta construir cosas y siempre ensucia todo cuando sale a jugar, Papa dice que el solo le cuesta la mitad del presupuesto para el jabón de ropa. Se ríe mucho y nuestro perro Wally lo prefiere a el. Tiene un pez dorado, una lagartija y para Navidad quiere una tortuga. El gato de nuestra vecina Alex, también lo prefiere a el…Sus colores favoritos son el amarillo y el azul. Habla como si tuviera más años, pero no creo que sea raro; tiene pocos amigos porque es tímido pero una vez que lo conoces, ya no tanto.  
Come todos sus vegetales y frutas que tiene en su plato, ¡incluso los que son asquerosos! pide que le lean los ingredientes de los productos y también las noticias que no entiende. Nunca miente. Le sonríe a la gente que le agrada y se aleja de los que no les gusta. Nos abraza mucho, pide disculpas si se equivoca siempre. No le gusta cuando la gente grita enojada y se asusta cuando hay tormentas porque le dan pesadillas. No llora casi nunca y se porta bien.  
Dibuja y anota cosas en listas, su cuarto es un desorden que sólo el conoce; combina mal la ropa a veces porque no encuentra lo que busca en ese desastre. Le gustan las películas de súper héroes y Transformers, pero también ve muchos documentales de naturaleza y animales. Tiene muchas playeras de osos, lobos y tigres, pero su favorita es una que tiene una tortuga marina y peces a su alrededor.  
Le gusta andar en patines, patineta y en bicicleta. No le interesan los autos tanto como a mí, pero si le gusta armarlos conmigo. Jugar juegos de mesa, sobre todo el ajedrez. ¡Una vez armó un rompecabezas de veinte mil piezas el solo!  
Está aprendiendo a cocinar y siempre quiere saber que tiene la comida, es imposible ir con el a un restaurante: los meseros se vuelven locos explicando. Una vez hizo venir al chef para que le diga que tenía lo que estaba comiendo…por suerte le gustó. Entonces el chef le mandó el postre gratis especialmente, que terminé comiendo yo porque no es muy fanático del chocolate blanco.  
Es una suerte que no sea alérgico a nada, no podemos tener gatos porque soy alérgico a ellos…debe ser por eso que el señor Kitten lo que quiere más, no sé. Wally nuestro perro, se la pasa tirado hace dos días: Priscila su pez dorado está muy quieta y Elvis la lagartija también…hago lo posible por alegrarlos y cuidarlos pero…yo sé que lo extrañan.  
Por favor Dios, ¡no te lo lleves todavía! Es el único hermano que tengo, es el mejor amigo que tengo.  
Te prometo que comeré todos mis vegetales, incluso los asquerosos sin quejarme. Me bañaré cuando me lo digan, haré toda mi tarea sin hacer trampa: buscaré en mis libros, no en internet. No jugaré tantas horas de video juegos, ni veré tanta tv. Regalaré todos mis juguetes, incluso los que me gustan más a los chicos del refugio, sin protestar.  
Ya no molestaré a Layla Rouke, sé que ella no gusta de mí de todas formas. Trataré de que no me llamen a la oficina del Director Shurley o me busquen en la enfermería. Estudiaré más duro, subiré mis notas. Iré a dormir temprano todas las noches.  
Ya no robaré el helado ni el chocolate de la despensa. Pediré un solo postre después de cenar. Ya no voy a protestar para ir a la escuela, al dentista o al médico. Aprenderé mis lecciones.  
Haré lo que quieras, lo que me pidas…sólo por favor, por favor ¡no te lo lleves todavía! No todavía. No volveré a pedirte nada…sé que esto es mucho, pero es al único que puedo pedirle este favor.  
Al abuelo no le importará esperarnos un poco más, lo sé. Dile que yo lo necesito más, el va a comprender.  
Me enseñaron que debo aceptar lo que tú decidas porque es lo mejor para mí y para todos…así que lo que tu decidas, será.  
Bueno creo que eso es todo, Dios…ya no quiero quitarte más tiempo, por favor considera mi pedido. Adiós, ya me voy a descansar._ Y con esas últimas palabras el niño de diez años, hizo a un lado sus cobijas y se metió en la cama otra vez.

***** ***** *****

Afuera de su habitación, su padre sostenía un vaso de agua que estaba mezclado con las lágrimas que rodaron involuntarias por sus mejillas, mientras se tapaba la boca para contener la angustia, mientras oía a su hijo mayor enumerar las cualidades de su hermano y las cosas a las que a tan corta edad, estaba dispuesto a renunciar por el.  
Dean volvió a su propia habitación, sacó el celular y el discado rápido marcó el número:  
_ Hey, nene ¿cómo estás?_ saludó, el alivio en sus palabras de que ya fue perdonado prácticamente, porque al fin había contestado. Todavía hacia acelerar su corazón oírlo hablar o tan sólo respirar.  
_ Hola, Dean._ hizo una pausa y suspiró_ ¿Vuelvo a ser “tu nene” otra vez?_  
_ No seas así, sabes que eres el único para mí de toda mi vida._ dijo sonriendo_ Así que… ¿cómo estás?_  
_ No hay cambios, los médicos dijeron que sólo resta esperar, es lo único que dicen en realidad. Sam estuvo aquí hace algunas horas para dejar comida, Jess está en sus rondas ahora mismo, pero viene a vernos tanto como le es posible._  
_ Okey, Cas eso está muy bien. Pero quiero saber ¿cómo estás tú?_ reformuló.  
_ Considerando todo…bien, supongo. Lo único que quiero en este momento…lo que más deseo en el mundo…es ¡que abra sus ojitos! no sé qué voy a hacer si el-_ exhaló exasperado un sollozo ahogado.  
_ ¡Oh, no, no Cas, no pienses en eso! va a estar bien, ya lo verás…es el chiquillo más fuerte y resistente que conozco, después de Johnny. Verás que en un par de días lo tenemos aquí quejándose de que su cereal esta baboso o que ¡la comida no tiene “suficiente nutrientes” para el!_ dijo Dean se incorporó rápidamente, sentía que sus lágrimas pedían salir a pesar de su intento de humor y de las risas débiles de su esposo. _ Quisiera estar ahí contigo._  
_ Alguno de los dos tiene que estar ahí con Johnny, no quiero que se sienta abandonado o menos querido._ dijo Cas_ Además tú y el siempre están conmigo, en mi corazón._ agregó.  
_ Aw, ¿ves? ¡Tu cursilería es tan potente que me hace sentir cursi a mí, sabes que no me gustan los momentos de películas de chicas!_ dijo esgrimiendo una sonrisa, Cas rió del otro lado de la línea.  
_ ¡Cállate, si te encantan!_  
_ ¡Shsh!, es un secreto mi amor…sólo tú sabes eso._  
_ No, estoy seguro que el que te conoce lo sabe…sólo te tiene miedo se dice algo que te moleste, termine con un ojo morado o peor. Y sólo yo puedo disfrutar de tu cursilería sin consecuencias._ afirmó Cas.  
_ Así es, sólo tú. Solamente tú._ dijo exagerando la dulzura._ Te extraño a mi lado, todo el tiempo…espero que ya no estés enojado conmigo._ dijo agradecido de poder hablar con normalidad con su esposo otra vez.  
_ ¿Cuánto tiempo me duran los enojos contigo de todas formas?_ preguntó Cas.  
_ Lo sé pero la última vez…nos costó mucho más de lo que estamos dispuestos a dar, pensé que tal vez no me perdonarías, que me culpabas por lo de nuestro hijo._ admitió.  
_ ¡No, eso nunca! no debió haber sucedido pero no creo que lo hubiésemos podido evitarlo tampoco, no es tu culpa, Dean. No es culpa de nadie._  
_ Daría lo que fuera por ti y por nuestros chicos, ¿lo sabes, cierto?_  
_ Lo sé. Y ahora ¿Quién es el cursi?_  
_ Yo y después tú._  
_ Yo y después tú._ repitió Cas, sonriendo a través del teléfono.  
_ Dios, ¿Qué habré hecho tan bueno en el mundo para merecerte?_  
_ Me sonrojo, ¡ya basta! _ le dijo Cas.  
_ No, nunca voy a dejar de decirte cuánto te amo, mi vida estaría vacia sin ti…yo te adoro con mi alma y todo mi ser…tendré que regresar la próxima vida sólo para encontrarte. Todo lo que pasamos, todo lo malo: lo volvería a vivir sólo por ti._  
_ Dean, gracias. _hizo una pausa._ Ahora me siento mal de tener que decirte esto…_  
_ ¿Qué cosa, Cas?_ preguntó alarmado.  
_ Aw, chicos. ¡Me hacen llorar!_ exclamó Jessica en algún lugar cerca del teléfono.  
_ Estas en altavoz._ contestó Cas._ Lo siento._ agregó pero en la expresión se oía su sonrisa divertida.  
_ ¡Caaas!_ se tapó la cara, pero sonreía con el color rojo hasta las orejas.  
_ Lo siento, pero si pudieras ver a Jess en este instante…no te importaría. ¿Quieres…? ¿No, no puedes? Okey, ella no puede hablar ahora, ni la doctora que vino a ver a Jimmy; pero están muy conmovidas ¡en serio!_ hizo una pausa, se escuchó una puerta cerrarse._ Ya estamos solos, amor mío._ le dijo, lo que le hizo reír.  
_ Cas._ dijo todavía sonriendo._ Me haces pasar vergüenza…se supone que yo debía ser el cursi a escondidas aquí, teníamos un trato: ¿recuerdas?_  
_ Lo sé, no era mi intención avergonzarte. Sólo quería que nuestro hijo nos escuchara juntos…que sepa que todo está bien, tal vez así el…_  
_ Lo sé, no estoy molesto. Lo entiendo._ le volvió la tristeza.  
_ Jess termina aquí alrededor de las seis de la mañana, volveré con ella y tú puedes venir a hacer el relevamiento o enviar a alguien aquí; te avisaré ni bien ella lo haga._  
_ Okey iré yo, avísame de cualquier cambio._  
_ Si, por supuesto._  
_ ¡Adiós, te amo!_  
_ ¡Y yo a ti, adiós!_ Contestó Cas y cortó la llamada.

Dean se recostó viendo la luz de la pantalla apagarse con las caras de su familia, estaban todos allí: Bobby, su madre, Sam y Jessica, las niñas y Jesse; sus dos bebés en el centro junto a Cas y a el. Habían ido a festejar el 1° Premio de la Feria de Ciencias de Claire a un lugar de comida rápida; Jimmy y Sam se quejaron de la comida todo el camino de vuelta, decidieron que la próxima vez irían a un restaurante familiar aunque tuvieran que pagar más.  
En la pantalla de bloqueo sólo los dos niños en un bricolaje haciendo caras graciosas: en el centro una de ellos dos sonriendo sinceramente y no sólo para la foto.  
Programó el reloj a las cuatro treinta minutos y se dispuso a dormir un poco, aunque era algo difícil con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

***** ***** *****

El chiquillo de ojos azules pestañeó y los abrió; a sus alrededor todo era blanco, gris y extraño…la cabeza y todo el costado izquierdo, no: todo dolía y molestaba. Había máquinas conectadas a el y su cama se sentía rara. Frente a el su padre en un sillón apoyado sobre su codo y los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido pero el estaba seguro que no era así:  
_ ¿Papi?_ llamó despacio, su padre abrió los ojos en asombro y se precipitó hacia el dejando caer el abrigo que tenía sobre las piernas.  
_¡¡¡Jimmy!!! ¡Estas despierto!_ exclamó Cas tocando la cara de su hijo.  
_ ¿Dónde…donde…?_ empezó el niño.  
_ Estas en el hospital, corazón. Tuviste un accidente, ¿recuerdas?_ le dijo tomando su mano sana y sin dejar de besarlo por toda su cara.  
_ No… ¿Dónde está Papa?_ preguntó tratando de moverse aunque la mano firme de Cas no lo dejó.  
_ En casa con Johnny, se fué a descansar hace rato pero volverá enseguida cuando sepa que ya despertaste._ le dijo sonriendo. _ ¡Nos diste un susto terrible!_ agregó.  
_ ¿Y dónde fue mi amigo?, ¿lo viste?_ preguntó el niño.  
_ ¿Cuál amigo, de quien hablas?_ inquirió Cas confundido.  
_ Un señor alto con traje blanco y chaqueta estaba aquí._  
_ No vi a nadie así, ¿Dónde viste a este señor?_ preguntó frunciendo el ceño_ ¡sabes qué no debes hablar con extraños!_ lo reprendió, después se dió cuenta lo tonto qué sonaron esas palabras, dado el contexto.  
_ Cuando estaba en la calle el se puso frente al auto, me empujó al otro lado. Y tomó mi mano, me dijo que todo estaría bien; después estabas tú, la otra gente y el…pensé que era tu amigo también porque el me trajo aquí._ explicó el niño_ estaba a tu lado, todo el tiempo._  
Cas estaba más confundido y asustado que antes_ ¿Qué quieres decir con que “te trajo aquí”?_ preguntó.  
_ No podía encontrabas, estabas perdido…entonces él llegó y me dijo que no llore, que todo estaría bien; jugamos beisbol y tomó mi mano y luego me dijo que todos me esperaban aquí. Corrimos…y el me soltó…no sé dónde se fue._ dijo el niño con la esperanza de que su padre supiera más del misterioso hombre.  
Cas estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas y parecer fuerte, agradecería cualquier poder divino que le devolvió a su hijo.  
_ Dime como era el._ le pidió.  
_ No sé…era alto, tenía cabello negro…sonreía y parecía conocido._  
_ ¿Qué color de ojos tenia?_  
_ Parecía de color verde o eran azules…no sé bien._  
_ ¿Tenía algo en la cabeza o en las manos?_ inquirió Cas.  
_ No. ¡Ah así! tenía un anillo en la manos; parecido al tuyo…pero más grande._ le indicó el pequeño, la alianza de matrimonio.  
_ No sé quién puede ser cariño, tal vez era un sueño; tal vez era un ángel del Señor._ ofreció su padre.  
_ Pero el no tenía alas…era un señor muy bueno; le dije que no podía hablar con el porque era un extraño y se rió, dijo que no era un extraño. Y me trajo aquí._ concluyó el pequeño.  
Cas tenia miles de preguntas pero el médico y las enfermeras entraron y comenzaron a revisar al niño; eran casi las 3 a.m., tenía que llamar a Dean: cuando el contestó sin vacilar después del primer “bip”; le gritó: _ ¡Ya despertó!_ sin siquiera saludar primero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ven? se los dijé! Jamás dañaría a mi bebé. Te gusto? deja tus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y KUDOS!!! ;-)


	3. En las horas oscuras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos antes que Jimmy abriera sus ojos, Dean se siente mal por lo que esta pasando y hace mea culpa. Castiel...se aisla, tratando de lidiar con todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo trata sobre la situación horas antes de que Jimmy despertara en el Hospital. 
> 
> ALERTA: un par de flash back que espero que se entiendan en la narrativa. Y espero que no se angustien demasiado por todo esto...tendrán un final feliz, lo prometo. Cualquier duda o pregunta u opinión: es bienvenida.  
> Dejen kudos!!!

_ Eras un bebé muy gracioso, ¿sabes? _ dijo Dean, esbozó una sonrisa y continuó _ Tu hermano nos preparó para millón de cosas: el llanto, los pañales, el biberón, el baño, los juguetes, los primeros pasos y la escalera…él tenía un método común: bajaba sosteniéndose del barandal de un escalón en otro de costado, con cautela. Tú en cambio: ¡te sentabas en el medio del escalón y te impulsabas hacia adelante con el trasero! La primera vez que te vimos, a Cas casi le da un infarto; ya sólo te faltaban 3 peldaños cuando te descubrió. Una puerta ni un separador de la escalera pudieron detenerte._  
Dean se rió a recordar estas cosas, hoy lo apreciaba más que nunca: su pequeño estaba vivo, fuera de peligro y durmiendo a su lado.

_Y cuando Johnny cumplió 5 años, tu otra vez tenías que robarte la atención: no pude retirarte a tiempo y pusiste tus dos piececitos desnudos en el glaseado de su pastel de cumpleaños; eras un niñito problemático ya entonces y sonreías aplaudiendo triunfante como si hubieses hecho una gran hazaña, casi haces llorar a tu hermano frente a sus amigos y toda la familia. Supongo que en verdad querías probar la crema._

_ Pensamos que las cosas se quedarían como estaban: John fue el bebé llorón y demandante mientras que tu serías el pacifico y tranquilo, ¡pero que equivocados estábamos! empezaste a ponerte ruidoso, ansioso, siempre haciendo cosas raras o un gran alboroto, comenzaste a hablar y caminar más temprano que el: claro, no decías muchas cosas pero hablabas.  
John a esa edad se tranquilizó y se puso más simpático…excepto tal vez de noche, que parecía no poder dormir solo, pero pensándolo mejor: tampoco tú._

Sonrió de la nostalgia de recordar esos tiempos, mientras acariciaba la manito tibia de su hijo. Como una oración silenciosa lo miró un momento: el “bip, bip” del monitor y los líquidos que le estaban administrando, cayendo gota a gota; todo alrededor tan impersonal y frio…este no era el final. No lo seria, de ninguna manera.  
James iba a crecer sano y fuerte. Algún día sería un hombre de los que sus padres y familiares estarían orgullosos. Dean estaba seguro de que así seria. Pero el miedo…el miedo no se iba.  
_Tengo muchas historias que contarte, tuyas y de tu hermano. Tu padre es mejor escritor y siempre dice las cosas correctamente y mejor que yo, pero quiero contarte esas historias como yo las sé.  
Por ejemplo: déjame decirte de cuando faltaban algo así como 3 semanas para Navidad del año en que naciste; Te envolví en tu ropita más abrigada y a Johnny también y fuimos a la feria de productos orgánicos de se organizó cerca de la calle comercial. No son lo mío en realidad, pero “caímos” allí porque había dulces, frutas, vegetales y montones de artesanías y gente que vendía cosas como: retratos realistas realizados allí mismo, magos, adivinadores de la fortuna, malabaristas; payasos con globos que por suerte tu hermano no les teme, pero sospecho que a ti no te agradan mucho porque justo cuando Johnny recibió toneladas de dulces, ya sabes: caramelo salado, gomitas, maní tostado y varias cosas que me obligó a comprar …tu gritaste con terror, como si alguien te hubiese pinchado un dedo, cuando miré: un tipo vestido de payaso estaba parado cerca de ti y hasta ese día eras muy tranquilo. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez estabas traumatizado. Entonces te levanté, te mecí hasta que paraste de llorar, cuando por fin pude calmarte, ya no querías volver al cochecito…así que te sostuve contra mí todo el camino._ dijo y sonrió otra vez. La fragilidad de su pequeño hijo allí durmiendo, lo traía a la realidad otra vez.  
_A tu hermano no le importó, llenó el cochecito con golosinas y todo lo que habíamos comprado, incluyendo dos globos atados por encima. Entonces esta mujer aparece por detrás nuestro y…_

6 AÑOS ATRÁS: 

Una mujer se asomó por sobre el hombro de Dean mientras sostenía al bebé, ella levantó la mirada y al ver los ojos del niño inhaló asombrada, dándole un sobresalto alarmante. Johnny también lo sintió, tanto que dejó caer su barra de maní con caramelo y se quedó allí paralizado por un momento.  
La mujer era alta y delgada, su aspecto era como de secretaria u oficinista: cabello oscuro ondulado, iba peinada con un flequillo y una coleta baja, tenía ojos azules enormes. Iba cargada de bolsas de papel llenas de víveres en los brazos. 

_ ¡Es el bebé más hermoso que vi en mi vida!_ exclamó ella. 

Dean instintivamente lo escudó sujetándolo fuerte con un solo brazo, al mismo tiempo que tomó la mano de Johnny. _Ah, ¿gracias?_ dijo incómodo; varias personas a su alrededor se dieron vuelta a verlos.  
_ ¡¿Qué edad tiene?, ¿Qué edad tiene el bebé?!_ insistió emocionada. 

Dean estaba dispuesto a cargar a los dos niños y huir lo más rápido que pudiese, incluso dejando todas las compras allí. _Lo siento señora se nos hace tarde, no puedo-_ 

_ ¡Oh Dios mío, este niño es una preciosidad también!_ lo interrumpió la mujer, señalando a Johnny. Allí si Dean estaba a punto de salir corriendo mientras gritaba por seguridad; se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

_No, espere, no quise asustarlos, ¡no se vayan por favor!_

_Escuche señora no quiero ser grosero, pero mis hijos son pequeños y en verdad se están asustando._ le advirtió dando pasos hacia atrás, cada vez más lejos de ella. 

_No espere, no fue mi intención, disculpe._ dijo ella ya más calmada. _Mi nombre es Hannah y me gustaría proponerle algo._ agregó sonriendo amablemente mientras le extendía una mano y su tarjeta. Dean volvió a decir que no podía hablar con ella, pero la mujer desestimó la grosería e insistió.

***** *** *****

_ Bueno para hacer la historia corta: terminamos siendo un Rey mago, Johnny un ángel y tú el bebé Jesús en un pesebre viviente!_ comentó y rió _Hubiese sido divertido para mí que sepan que el “bebé Jesús” tenía dos padres, aunque canónicamente hablando: así fue, pero dudo que los ultra fanáticos religiosos y homofóbicos lo apreciaran.

Cuando se lo dije a tu padre, no estaba feliz: me discutió, se preocupó y tenía muchas dudas; tú eras su pequeñito especial después de todo. Pero Hannah, ¿la señora que nos reclutó? resultó ser su colega del trabajo, así que eso lo tranquilizó un poco, ella no nos juzga y se sorprendió de coincidir con nosotros precisamente en ese lugar, dijo que de todas las opciones de niño Jesús eras el de menor edad y más bello que había visto, así que eso cerró el trato.  
Tu padre caminaba como rottweiler de un lado a otro del pesebre, cuidando que nadie se te acerque demasiado.  
No necesito decir que tu tío Sam tomó miles y miles de fotos de todos nosotros para avergonzarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas._ dijo y de nuevo sonrió, aunque no se sintiera realmente bien.  
_Hijo…perdóname, hijo. Por gritarte, por asustarte. No- no pude…no podría imaginar que esto pasaría…_ se lamentó casi llorando; llevó su frente a las manos que envolvían la manito delicada del chiquillo.

Recordó cuando el pequeño John a la edad de 5 años jugando, cayó del sillón y se le aflojaron dos dientes…el terror de Cas y el de el mismo cuando lo vieron cubierto de sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz; esto era cien mil veces peor. Ni se comparaba.  
O cuando a los 6 años tuvieron que correr a ER con él porque su frente se había abierto: le dieron cuatro puntos pero la ironía no terminaba ahí: estaban regresando del control médico de su pequeño hermano, Mary se sintió mortificada…no fue su culpa. Aparentemente el joven John sólo trataba de llamar la atención de todos, más que el bebé.  
Fue extraño, John se portó muy valiente: estuvo muy quieto mientras el doctor (un colega de Jessica) lo atendió. Ambos padres sostenían sus manos y Mary mecía a Jimmy que parecía muy atento a todo en la sala. Jess llamó a Sam y el trajo a los chicos…así que estuvieron todos para apoyar al niño ese día.  
En cierta forma esto no era diferente: Jess y Sam estarían presentes. Mary también, incluso Bobby y Ellen llegarían pronto. A Johnny y a los chicos no se les permitía ingresar a UCI pero él sabía que ellos estarían allí esperando por el también.

Después que lo trajeron aquí y al menos salió bien en la cirugía. Cas no le hablaba, apenas lo miraba. Johnny prefería estar cerca de él y Dean realmente no podía culparlo, ahora mismo seguramente todavía estaba recostado en su regazo afuera como cuando era más pequeño y no se sentía bien o había tenido un mal día o un mal sueño…como lo que estaban viviendo en este preciso instante.  
Cas le acariciaba los cabellos, lo acunaba, lo abrazaba, besaba sus ojos, frotaba su espalda y sus brazos en círculos; cualquier cosa que el necesitara para consolarlo, reconfortarlo.  
Dean deseaba tener la misma sensibilidad a veces, la misma capacidad de conciliar esa naturaleza protectora con ser un hombre, con ser masculino todavía…pero no se le daba fácil y últimamente Johnny no se la ponía fácil tampoco: estaba creciendo y cada día que pasaba parecía alejarse más y más.  
Con Jimmy aun había tiempo, además él tenía otra clase de temperamento: le recordaba un poco a Sam de niño, pero también a Cas y a el mismo cuando se ponía intenso o terco.  
Esas manos tan delicadas, esas piernitas tan fuertes pero a la vez cortas…lo hacia sonreír y a pesar que ahora estaba dormido y lastimado, cubierto de vendajes y magullones; seguía siendo para papá Dean, el niño más hermoso y perfecto que podría haber pedido. Pero en este estado: rompía el corazón el sólo verlo.

_Fui el primero tenerte en brazos._ dijo luego triunfante sonriendo con orgullo. _Yo estaba allí con tu padre, pero otra vez fui yo el primero que los tuvo en brazos…tenía que estar seguro de que eras real, tenía que verte, ¡la ansiedad me estaba matando!_ admitió.  
No contó que Cas tenía lágrimas en sus ojos también, pero secaba las suyas y riendo preguntaba una y otra vez “Por qué estas llorando, Dean?” a lo que respondió con mucho amor: "No estoy llorando, tu estas llorando, idiota!". 

_Y tuve miedo porque eras tan chiquito…y no lloraste apenas naciste como John, el médico tuvo que darte una palmada, me agradaba el tipo hasta que te nalgueó: por suerte tu papi estaba ahí mismo, porque tal vez ese médico no regresaba a su casa con la cara completa._ dijo riéndose del absurdo instinto que tuvo esa vez, estaba tan desesperado que lo tomó como ofensa personal.  
_Y eras perfectamente hermoso…estabas sano. Ahora me haces reír mucho todo el tiempo y sé que soy sobreprotector contigo más de lo que lo soy con tu hermano a veces. Pero es que tú eres más pequeño, no puedo evitarlo…a veces sólo lo doy todo por hecho._ 

Se quedó un buen rato viendo pasar el tiempo, deseando y pidiendo por favor que despierte. Eventualmente cerró sus ojos y se quedó sosteniendo la mano de su hijo en ese estado casi somnoliento. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.  
_ ¿Dean?_

_ ¿Mmh?_

_ Dean, despierta. Cas afuera, quiere hablar contigo._ dijo Sam casi susurrando.

_Si, si…claro. ¿Te quedas con él?_ preguntó mientras le dejaba besos en las manos y la frente a su angelito dormido.

_Por supuesto, todo el tiempo que haga falta… ¡Oh espera! tengo tu teléfono y dejé otras cosas allá afuera, tu sólo avísame._ contestó el, mientras le entregaba su propio teléfono celular con una semi sonrisa que no llegaba a ser completa.

_Claro, sí. Gracias, Sam._ dijo Dean, dándole una palmada en el hombro y salió de la habitación, tranquilo porque su hermano tomaba su lugar a lado de la cama de Jimmy. Caminó unos pasos hacia afuera del área del UCI, miró su reloj era bastante tarde para la cena.

Llegó hasta los banquillos en los que estaban sentados Cas y Johnny. Cas ayudaba a colocarse la chaqueta mientras le decía algo muy serio que Dean no pudo distinguir.  
_Ya estoy aquí, ¿querías decirme algo?_

_Si, llévalo a casa: necesita darse un baño y descansar. Si quieren puedes calentar la lasaña del mediodía o puedes prepararle algo, compré de todo, así que el refri debe estar repleto._ dijo Castiel casi sin mirarlo.  
_Pero Sam podría hacerlo, yo-_

_Quiero que vayas tú, John no quiere ir con él._ lo interrumpió severamente. _Estuviste toda la tarde con Jimmy; tú también debes estar agotado. Ve con él y si hay novedades, ambos ya tenemos nuestros celulares, si? Yo me quedo aquí. Por favor, Dean._ agregó más tranquilo después de exhalar. 

_Sí, claro: ven John, nos vamos._ dijo y el niño se puso de pie y asintió mirando incómodo entre los dos. Dean puso una mano en su hombro.

_ ¿Vendremos mañana?_ preguntó.

_Si quieres, pero un par de horas solamente; mañana es día de escuela y apuesto que aún no hiciste tu tarea._ dijo Cas.

_ ¿Tengo que ir mañana?_ preguntó otra vez el chico indignado.

Cas suspiró. Es verdad: ¿quién podría pensar en la escuela o el trabajo con todo lo que sucedía?  
_No, mañana puedes faltar, es viernes. Puede faltar, ¿cierto, Cas?_ 

_Sí, sí, claro. Pero todavía tienes que hacer la tarea y ¡no quiero excusas!_ le advirtió, Cas mirándolo con una sonrisa triste.

_Okey, papa._

_Adiós, bebé._ dijo Cas soltándole la mano.

_Adiós, papa._ dijo simplemente él. Castiel sonrió, estaba esperando su usual respuesta de: “No soy un bebé, soy un niño”…pero esta vez decidió dejarle que lo llame así sólo para alegrarlo un poco, supuso.

_Llámame o manda mensaje para avisarme que llegaron bien y por cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora, okey?_ le dijo a Dean.

_Por supuesto, Cas._ contestó el, frunciendo el ceño. _ ¿Seguro estarás bien aquí? ¿No quieres que pase más tarde cuando él ya se haya dormido?_ preguntó dándole un leve caricia en su mejilla. 

_Por favor no; quiero que estés con él, no lo dejes solo._ contestó Cas.

_No lo haría. Quiero decir: puedo pedirle a mamá, Ellen o a Bobby si ya están allá que se queden con él._ 

_Quiero que tú te quedes con él; nadie más que tú. Y necesitas comer algo y descansar tú también._ afirmó y luego recordó: _ ¡Ah, tu chaqueta Dean!, la tengo aquí._ dijo sacando la prenda de un costado, seguramente John la estaría usando de almohada o cobija. Dean exhaló con alivio, aun si Cas estuviese enojado o herido por él, seguía demostrándole amor.

_Gracias, Cas…entonces supongo que nos veremos mañana._ dijo en tono casi de pregunta, su esposo sólo asintió y bajó la mirada: definitivamente estaba herido.

_Adiós._ dijo y hubiese dicho algo más pero sentía que Cas no estaba de humor para escucharlo.

_Adiós, adiós._ volvió a decirle a Johnny.

Cuando llegaron al auto en el estacionamiento, Dean pensó: “Debí decirle algo más, debí pedirle perdón; debí abrazarlo o besarlo, ¡soy un idiota!” se reprochaba así mismo durante todo el camino.  
Al llegar a la casa mandó a Johnny a darse un baño y comenzó a preparar algo ligero; pero en realidad no tenía apetito y estaba exhausto.

[Supongo que nos debemos una charla.] Tipeó pero eso sonaba como si Cas estuviese en problemas, cuando era todo lo contrario, lo borró.

[Cas, llegamos bien y necesito hablarte.] Escribió y esta vez sí lo envió. Esperaba que estuviese durmiendo y no ignorándolo a propósito, pero Cas contestó luego de unos minutos:

[Ahora mismo?]

[Después cuando cenemos y acueste a Johnny]

[Si, está bien. Recuerda darle de comer a Wally y a los demás. Chequea su tarea, no lo olvides!] Escribió Cas y por alguna razón este mensaje le hizo sonreír, sonaba como que todo estaba bien o como cuando él estaba de viaje o lejos el uno del otro…quería seguir imaginando que así era y no estar así por causa de que uno de sus niños estuviera en el hospital…pero esa era la realidad.

[Lo haré. Hablamos luego, ok?] Envió, ¿Todo volvía a la normalidad? ¿Y dónde estaba ese perro de todas formas? Veía aparecer y desaparecer los 3 puntos que indicaban “Cas está escribiendo” en la pantalla. 

Llamó a Wally que seguía suelto en el patio y aparentemente hambriento: devoró su ración en pocos segundos.  
[Si, luego.] Fue toda su respuesta.  
Fue hasta la habitación de Jimmy y se detuvo: era un caos todavía, no se explicaba cómo ese niño encontraba algo en ese desorden, era un despiole.

_ ¡John, ¿ya le diste de comer al pez y al lagarto?!_ no quería sobrealimentarlos.

_ ¡Si, papá!_ fue la respuesta del niño desde el cuarto de baño; él era asombroso también: sin que le pidieran nada recordó a los animalitos mascotas de su hermano.

_ ¡Necesito que hagas tu tarea, después!_

_ ¡Está bien!_ dijo el chico y Dean podía jurar que lo oyó rodando los ojos.

Comiendo los dos en silencio uno frente al otro. Dean veía que el niño le daba miradas furtivas a cada rato, parecía nervioso o ansioso de decir algo.  
_Anda, escúpelo: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Nada._

_ John… ¿Qué pasa?_ insistió el padre.

El niño exhaló, se sentó recto y todavía viendo su plato casi vacío, dijo:  
_Quisiera, quiero…quiero un teléfono. Para poder hablarle a papa cuando tu no…cuando yo quiera._ despacio levantó su mirada implorante, viendo a su padre.  
No pasó inadvertido el cambio de frases que utilizó para Dean.

_Puedes hablarle cuando tú quieras._ dijo y la mirada de niño denotó desilusión instantánea. Él sabía que no le estaba pidiendo un móvil sólo por pedirlo; lo hacía porque pensaba que estaría lejos de Cas.

_Pero sí. Creo que podríamos comprarte uno, ya tienes edad. ¡No te alegres demasiado todavía! tengo que preguntarle a tu padre también si él está de acuerdo, ok?_ 

_ Okey._

_Termina tu cena y después debo revisar tus tareas._ dijo y Johnny lo miró indignado por unos segundos, abrió la boca como para hablar y Dean le lanzó una mirada como diciendo “¿tienes alguna queja?”.

_ Okey._ aceptó resignado.

_ Okey._ repitió el cómo asegurándose a sí mismo.

Lo siguió a su cuarto y el chiquillo tomó los libros de texto sobre el escritorio y los abrió, le indicó en su cuaderno la tarea. Dean sólo observó brevemente todo y se sentó en la silla luego le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercase. Allí lo abrazó, le dió un beso en la frente y dijo:  
_Te amo muchacho, estoy orgulloso de ti._ 

El niño levantó la mirada y sonrió de sorpresa. Se abrazó más fuerte a su padre. 

_Ahora ve a dormir, en la mañana hacemos tu tarea._ 

_Pero papa dijo qu-_

_ Lo sé. Pero te ves muy cansando y yo también lo estoy._ interrumpió el padre, tocando los costados de su cara mientras decía eso. Se puso de pie y Johnny seguía abrazado a él, otra vez acarició sus cabellos. Al parecer hoy todos querían aferrarse los unos a los otros en su familia.

Lo ayudó a meterse debajo de las cobijas, lo arropó como Cas lo hacía casi todos las noches y le volvió a dar un beso en la frente como hacía ya mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Apagó la luz y salió dejando la puerta semi cerrada, para que la lucecita del pasillo se colora allí a lado de su cama.

_Buenas noches._ 

_Buenas noches, papá._ contestó.

Finalmente no habló con Cas; le envió un par de textos pero él no contestaba.  
Dean quería llorar, pero decidió en ese instante: un paso por vez, lograría acercarse a ellos nuevamente.

***** *** *****

Castiel estaba tratando de que Jimmy comiera su papilla pero el bebé de 6 meses y medio lo miraba, él ponía la cuchara repleta en su boca y el chiquillo la aceptaba, pretendía tragar el alimento pero lo empujaba lentamente hacia afuera con la lengua haciendo “puff” Cas reía e intentaba juntar todo otra vez desde los contornos de su boquita y la barbilla.  
_ ¿Por qué haces eso?_ preguntaba sonriendo y el bebé volvía a hacer lo mismo con una semi sonrisa desafiante. _ ¿Ya no quieres más? Vamos, sólo unas pocas…cucharadas…más…y…ya._ decía Cas entre intento y otro.

El bebé rechazaba la cuchara sin importar los ruidos graciosos que hiciera su padre, que debían ser muy graciosos porque esquivaba y luego reía a carcajadas como si fuese un juego.  
En uno de sus manoteos hizo aterrizar la cucharada en la camiseta de Cas y rió triunfante, para colmo el platito que contenía la papilla se volteó derramándose todo el contenido sobre el apoya platos de su sillita, por suerte no era tanto pero si lo suficiente para que Jimmy se lo embadurnara en sus manos mientras aplaudía.

_ Ugh, me rindo._ se dijo así mismo. Se limpió con unas servilletas de papel, sorbió lo último de su café que ya estaba prácticamente frío. Mientras lo hacía veía como el bebé esparcía y embadurnaba la papilla lentamente con concentración frente a el stobre el platito volteado, un poco en su cara y su cabello, metió su mano en la boca y salivaba; luego encontró la cuchara y la golpeaba contra el plato como tambor y el apoya platos mientras gritaba: “¡Dada-dada!” Castiel lo contemplaba sonriendo mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro: ¿Quién sabe? tal vez tuviera dotes artísticos innatos. 

_Si, tu “Dada” no puede darte órdenes, tú ganas._ le dijo y rió, pero le quitó el plato para evitar que hiciera tanto ruido.

En ese momento Johnny apareció en la puerta de la cocina en piyamas, descalzo cargando su mono de peluche y sin pedir permiso se trepó al regazo de Castiel, impulsándose de una sola vez.  
_Ay bebé, dime: ¿te despertamos?_ preguntó con dulzura mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y luego besó su cabeza. 

_No._ dijo pero se apoyó en el pecho de su padre como somnoliento mientras abrazaba su peluche.

_ ¿Todavía tienes sueñito?_  
Johnny no respondió sólo asintió mientras Cas lo acunaba prácticamente en sus brazos.  
_Aw, no debiste quitarte los calcetines, corazón: tus piececitos están fríos._ le dijo mientras envolvía sus pies en una sola mano. Johnny rió porque tenía un poco de cosquillas ahí. 

_ ¡Dada-du- dada!_ gritó Jimmy. Cas con Johnny en brazos lo miraban desde la silla.

_Él dice: “Debes ponerte calcetines, Johnny”._ 

_ ¿Sí?_ preguntó Johnny levantando la vista, todavía con cara de cansancio.

_Si así es. ¿Ya quieres desayunar?_ le preguntó, mientras trataba de limpiar al menos las manitos de Jimmy que seguía berreando y haciendo escándalo con la cuchara, a la vez que sostenía a su hijo mayor. Johnny sólo se encogió de hombros.

_ ¡Buenos días!_ saludó de repente Dean muy sonriente todo despeinado, todavía en piyamas y descalzo el también.

_ ¡Dadaaa!_ gritó Jimmy, extendiéndole los bracitos regordetes y soltando la cuchara que cayó al suelo.

_ ¡Buenos días a ti también, precioso!_ dijo Dean levantando al bebé de su sillita, quitándole el babero de silicona, le dió un sonoro beso en su cuellito rollizo, porque era la única parte que no estaba cubierta de papilla. 

_Se supone que te comas tu desayuno no que lo uses de sombrero y por todo tu cuerpecito._ dijo y el bebé rió. _ Sip, es muy gracioso, ya veo._ agregó y rió también, acomodando sus cabellitos más o menos. _ ¿Qué hacen todos despiertos a las 7…7:18 am, un día domingo?_ preguntó mirando el reloj del microondas y la cafetera. Tomó el cartón de jugo del refri por la mitad y lo bebió evitando que el niñito en sus brazos lo tocara.

_ Jimmy decidió madrugar y exigir su desayuno, me despertó y luego también a su hermano._ 

_ ¿Y ya le diste el biberón?_ 

_Si, pero no quiso. Comió algo de papilla pero no se la terminó._ 

_Aw, Cas no seas así, míralo: quería que desayunemos con él, en familia. ¿Verdad que sí, verdad que si? Ese fue tu plan todo el tiempo, ¿cierto?_ decía entre besos y cosquillas, el bebé reía como si le hubiesen contado los mejores chistes del mundo mostrando sus 4 solitarios dientes en las encías. 

_Fíjate si ya necesita un cambio de pañal, tal vez sea por eso que no quería comer más._ dijo Cas todavía acariciando los cabellos de Johnny hasta masajear su nuca, ya tenía los ojos cerrados.  
Dean levantó al bebé casi sobre su cabeza y le olió el trasero:

_Nop, estamos bien._ contestó. Cas rió, Dean podría haber desabotonado la parte posterior del enterizo del bebé y ver dentro de su pañal, en vez de eso prefirió ser práctico.  
Estas eran sus vidas ahora.

_Creo que Johnny se volvió a dormir._ le advirtió mirándolo. 

Castiel miró a su hijo; si se había dormido. Así como estaba, pasó un brazo debajo de las piernas del niño y levantó poniéndose de pie.

_ ¿No vas a quedarte a desayunar apropiadamente? Puedo limpiar a Jimmy después de acostarlo a él._ ofreció indicando al pequeño en sus brazos, viendo que Dean lo seguía. 

_ Acuéstalo, yo le daré un baño ligero a él y después que dices si tú y yo ocupamos unas horas más de tiempo…durmiendo?_

_Suena muy sexy._ 

_No dije “dormir inmediatamente”._ aclaró Dean, haciendo bailar sus cejas.

_Bueno entonces será mejor que te des prisa porque no sé cuánto tiempo pueda esperarte despierto._ dijo Cas.

_Oh, será mejor que lo estés cuando te vea sino será muy incómodo…para ti._

_ ¡Ugh, no te atreverías!_ exclamó Castiel frunciendo el ceño mientras ambos salían de la cocina con los niños en brazos cada uno.  
Jimmy parecía haberse apagado también, eructó y ya no se movía tanto, pestañeaba tranquilo sobre el pecho de Dean mientras el frotaba su espaldita.

_ ¿Quieres apostar? ja, es broma: ¡por supuesto que no!_ dijo Dean y sonrió mientras le robaba un beso en los labios. _ ¡Nos vemos pronto!_ agregó antes de separarse en el pasillo de arriba: el entró en el cuarto del bebé, luego al baño y Cas se llevó a Johnny a su habitación para acostarlo. 

Otra vez Castiel soñó con esa mañana en particular; tuvieron muchas mañanas similares pero sus pensamientos volvían allí insistentes una y otra vez, estaba plasmado en su mente cambiando detalles, diálogos que eran más o menos iguales.  
En esos días parecía que Dean vibraba de alegría, atrás habían quedado los tiempos de angustia o dudas entre ellos, aunque dormían poco, la mayor parte del día se repartían entre trabajar, volver a casa y disfrutar de sus dos pequeños saltarines; en el caso de Jimmy era casi literal: todo le hacia reír y Johnny adoraba ser el payaso, cuando jugaba con Jesse, las chicas o sus amigos era una cosa; pero sus juegos predilectos eran los que inventaba para su hermanito.

Fueron felices. Eran felices: se preguntaba si el accidente de Jimmy lo cambiaría todo para siempre o no.

***** *** *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras editaba este capitulo sucedió un hecho que me dejo muy angustiada. Ví en las noticias que hubo un accidente que involucraba una familia de tres (mamá, papá e hijo de 6 años) fueron atropellados por dos autos que hacían carreras ilegales: el niño murió en el acto.  
> Lloré toda esa tarde y me sentí muy mal ese domingo...racionalmente sé que no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, pero no pude evitarlo.  
> Una amiga me convenció que no tendría que sentirme mal por imaginar algo parecido y no le deseo a nadie el dolor que podrías sentir siendo padre de perder así a un hijo.  
> Decidí seguir con este fic de todas maneras porque aquel niño real merece ser honrado. Su vida no fue en vano: en el corto tiempo que tuvo en este mundo, les dió alegría y amor a su familia y a los que lo conocieron. 
> 
> Hubiese querido que viviera como Jimmy, que sea feliz y que creciera como el...por eso sigo esta historia y es en parte de mi motivación. Y si de algo estoy segura en mi corazón es que: EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo se lo dedico a mi querido viejo, mi papá. El me enseñó el amor hacia la lectura, el respeto hacia la familia que es lo más importante y me dijo que todo lo que se hace con pasión, sale bien... y por siempre le estaré agradecida por las cariño tan inmenso que nos tuvo a mi y a mis hermanos.  
> Todos los días, te extraño, pá. <3


End file.
